Freefall
by Obsidian Buterfly
Summary: Flying like a bird as your soul leaves your body. I think I wouldn't mind that feeling. Feeling what it's really means to be free. Warnings: AU, implied character death.


_**A/N: I wrote this in less than an hour. I'm supposed to be studying for an exam that I have tomorrow but I don't feel like studying so this is me taking a break. ^_^**_

_**Enjoy!**_

The bells chimed softly in the wind as he drew a shaky breath, feeling the cold encroach and settle in his very bones.

_I wish I could be like those birds._

A harsh laugh escaped his lips turning into a ragged cough near the end as the fingers of his right hand twitched uselessly by his side.

_Why is that?_

The water trickled and droplets fell with soft plats on the grimy floor he lay on.

_Because they're free._

A sharp pang of acidic burning shot up his side and he let out a weak, smothered cry, trying to pull himself together.

_And you're not?_

Gathering what little remained of his strength he struggled to push himself into a sitting position, his eyes landing on something near the centre of the room.

…_Not really. I don't think I can ever be free._

The wet floor failed to provide his weak trembling hands the necessary friction to hold them in place as he exerted some force.

_Why do you say that?_

His left hand slipped and he fell on his side, sending another jolt of pain through the entirety of his frame.

_Because I'm not a bird._

Refusing to give up, he began to drag his body across the ground, past the countless mutilated corpses, oozing blood that contributed to the wetness of the floor.

_But you're like a wolf. Beautiful and wild._

A jagged piece of rock grazed his underside as he moved towards his destination but apart from a low guttural grunt, he refused to acknowledge the pain.

_Even the wildest of wolves can be tamed. The most headstrong stallion broken._

Amber eyes, burned with determination, forcing his failing limbs to obey his commands. The early morning sun peaked over the horizon and the entire place was bathed in the soft crimson glow.

_I don't believe that._

On the wall to his right, his gold hilted sword was pierced through the chest of a man with graying sideburns that had now turned a rusty brown thanks to the blood that was splattered on the dead body's face.

_Believe whatever you like, Princess._

He ignored that man, dragging himself past the corpse.

_You shouldn't have come here to see me._

The early morning light glinted off the twisted frame of the monocle that hung by a gold chain from the right breast pocket of the dead man's coat.

_I trust you._

Near its feet the broken, blood coated lens reflected the sunlight like shards of a shattered ruby.

_You shouldn't be so trusting of people, Princess._

Panting heavily, he heaved his body past the corpse pinned to the wall, his eyes set on one thing and one thing only.

_I'd like it if you called me by my name instead of the title I carry._

The circular container in the centre of the room glowed in the light filtering in through the knocked down wall towards the east.

_What do think of me?_

A dark figure floated inside, the glass of the container partially cracked allowing the liquid inside to trickle out in a steady stream.

_Hmm?_

His lower body was completely numb, his legs losing all feeling making him wonder for a second if they were even there anymore.

_What am I to you?_

The biting cold didn't help alleviate the deadened feeling that was constantly creeping upwards. Biting his lip, he urged himself to move faster.

_You're Syaoran. My… closest friend and…_

The muscles of his arms protested in agony but he ignored his discomfort.

_And?_

He had to get there before it was too late.

_Someone really important to me._

Four feet from the container, his limbs finally refused to pull him any further.

… _Would I still remain your best friend, Sa-kura, if I ever betrayed you? Would I still be important to you?_

A look of despair crossed his features for the first time, his brows furrowed in desperation as he tried to reach out for the person inside.

_I know you'd never betray me._

The figure inside remained oblivious even when he cried out their name in a hoarse voice.

_How can you be so sure?_

Gritting his teeth in frustration he dug inside himself, looking for some hidden reserves of strength. Drawing up on whatever he could find, in a miraculous feet of strength for someone in his state, he propelled himself forwards. Half stumbling, half crawling he collapsed on top of the control console attached on a small raised platform next to the glass tank.

_Because I trust you._

Reaching with trembling, blood covered fingers, he pushed down on the button that drained the liquid inside the container and released the glass casing.

_One of these days, you are going to be the death of me, you know that, Princess?_

With a soft gurgling sound the fluids began to lower in level however the figure remained suspended where it was. Only when the glass capsule opened with a soft hiss, did the figure fall sideways. He caught her right before she hit the ground, cradling her head to his chest as he let his head fall back. With his arms wrapped protectively around her wet frame, he allowed his eyes to stare at the brightening sky.

_But maybe… _

Her chest moved slowly and steadily in comparison to his own quivering body. The edges of his vision were beginning to darken yet he allowed himself to smile.

_Maybe, that wouldn't be so bad…_

Jade eyes fluttered open and their owner struggled into a sitting position, uncertainly taking in their surroundings with constantly growing confusion. There was so much blood. Everywhere.

Was that a… that man was pinned to the wall by a very familiar sword. A harsh intake of breath next to her made her head snap to her right, green orbs widening in shock at the sight they met.

"S-Syaoran?" she asked in a shocked whisper, her fingers automatically reaching out and curling around the boy's almost frozen ones. God. He felt so cold.

"Hey Sa-kura," he turned his head and slightly unfocused ochre eyes locked their gaze with hers. "Guess you were right after all, huh?"

"Oh Syaoran…" Tears welled up in her eyes but he merely gave her a small, pained smile.

"Don't cry, Princess," he murmured softly. Outside the walls of the building a morning bird chirped merrily oblivious to what was going on inside the castle that seemed to be falling apart. "Just tell me, am I still… important to you?"

"You never stopped being important to me."

"Even when I… betrayed you?" he could barely feel the warmth of her hands.

"You never betrayed me." she answered fervently, but tears were streaming down her continuously. "You're hurt so badly."

_Flying like a bird as your soul leaves your body._

"I told you, didn't I?" he chuckled weakly, shaking his head, partially to tell her she was wrong and partially to clear the lightheadedness that threatened to overwhelm him. "That one of these days you were going to be the death of me?"

_I think I wouldn't mind that feeling._

"Syaoran, I'm so sorry… I'm so sor-" she apologized but halted when she heard him speak.

"I never said I'd mind that." He told her in a voice barely above a whisper. "In fact… I want to thank you… For being my friend… For trusting me… For… making me someone… important to you..."

Her warm tears fell on his cheek momentarily warming the spot where it touched his skin before the coldness of his body froze it to a crystal.

"I'm glad I… met you… Sa-kura, thank you for… making my wish come true…"

_Feeling what it's really means to be free._

_**A/N: For those of you who might be confused, the italics are basically flashbacks to a past conversation. I hope you can tell who said what. **_

_**I actually had a little backstory in my mind as I was writing this but it kinda went whoosh and now I don't have any to write over here for clarifications. I guess I can leave it up to you to draw your own conclusions as to what might have happened.**_

_**I'd love to hear you thoughts on this. Oh and if you can come up with a backstory, don't hesitate to let me know. **_

_**-Nims**_


End file.
